Time heals all wounds
by miss quirky bookworm
Summary: This is not just another Kagome gets sent back to the time Inutaisho is alive but its actually different i hope. anyway please enjoy and review. plus this is a pretty sucky summary so please just read
1. Chapter 1

CH. 1

A/N I know this is probably like many other Taisho/Kags stories but I hope that it still catches your attention

It was like any other normal day in the feudal era for their group.

Kagome told Inuyasha to sit, Miroku rubbed Sango's butt and got slapped and Shippou and Kirara watched it all from a safe distance in awe at the way the older people were acting and not wanting to grow up.

However all of that was going to change.

Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome when he sensed not just one but two dangerous auras.

First came Sesshomaru on a floating cloud alone this time without Jaken or Rin.

When he landed he rushed at Inuyasha telling him to give him the Tetsaiga.

However before they could truly start fighting the other ominous aura arrived in the form of a beautiful demoness.

She had long fiery red hair and in full armor riding a beautiful inky black dragon.

She laughed when she saw the two brothers look up at her and heard Sesshomaru growl "oh if it isn't the two sons of the great demon lord still fighting over some sword"

Inuyasha looked at his brother "who is that?"

Before he could answer though the demoness jumped down and landed right in front of them "I am the demoness known as Yuriu lady of darkness."

And with that dark things come out of her fingers and bind Sesshomaru and Inuyasha before they could do anything.

Yuriu began to laugh "oh now what to do with two such handsome young demon lords." She laughed when Inuyasha started to shout obscenities in her direction "now that is no way to talk to a lady half demon".

She waved her hand and darkness entered Inuyasha's mouth thus thoroughly gagging him.

Sesshomaru glared and growled "is this your way of getting back at me for spurning you Yuriu?"

She laughed and walked over to him gently touching his cheek "dear sweet lord Sesshomaru of course this is all about you when is it ever about anyone else?"

Sesshomaru glared "if that's sarcasm then it isn't funny"

Inuyasha gawked at his brother trying to talk but muffled.

Yuriu started to laugh but then gasped when she felt a sacred arrow fly past her and enter a tree.

She turned and sniffed the air "it seems that we have a Miko in our midst. Tell me girl did you really think that a measly arrow can hurt me? A great demoness such as myself cannot be hurt by sacred arrows."

Kagome rolled her eyes "oh please you're just as bad as Lord Sesshomaru."

Yuriu glared "you will pay for that insult and that disrespect. I shall place a curse on you. You shall find your love but you cannot tell him his future for his shall be familiar to you. He shall be taken away from you unless you can figure out a way to keep him alive." She blew on the girl and a dark blue smoke encircled her.

However instead putting her in front of Inuyasha like either one of them expected the cloud to do it flew towards the bone eaters well where it proceeded to drop Kagome.

She screamed and saw nothing but a pale silver light.

She woke up and felt a strange ominous feeling about what she would find when she got out.

Kagome noticed that as she got out of the well there were many different things unlike before. Such as that it appeared she was in a different time period. She got out of the well and looked around when suddenly there was a noise and……

A/N I know very bad ending to a first chappie. Please let me know what you think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

A/N I am glad that so many people have enjoyed the first chapter.

Kagome turned when she heard the noise and screamed when she saw a large demon coming towards her swiping and howling in rage.

She was about to fall back into the wall when a figure jumped out of the woods and shouted out "Kaze no Kizu" (is that right?).

A large burst of light came and destroyed the demon in an instant.

The girl gasped when she recognized both the words and the light wondering just what is going on.

However when the figure who turned out to be male approached her and she saw several features that were remarkably similar to that of Inuyasha she fainted and fell back into the well.

Luckily for her the male was quick and caught her before any true damage was done to her.

He looked down at her as he cradled her in his arms wondering who the girl is and where is it that she came from.

The young man began to run quickly and after awhile stopped to rest until she became conscious again.

Kagome began to wake up and she felt something soft and warm on her cheek.

She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw that she was laying on a beautiful white pelt.

The girl began to sit up and when she did she felt two strong arms wrap around her "easy there young one you took a mighty scary fall so rest your head."

Kagome turned to the source of the voice and saw the same man as before.

"who are you?" she asked knowing there was something familiar about him not entirely sure why. She knew he resembled Inuyasha but it didn't quite click just yet.

His eyes went wide "how could you not know the great dog demon Inutaisho?"

She gasped and was about to faint again when she shook herself out of it "oh now I know who you are I am sorry I must have hit my head." She laughed nervously 'I cant tell him who I am and where I come from, who knows what will happen'.

She was interrupted from her inner thoughts by a hand on her shoulder "hey are you ok? You seem to look a bit lost. Where are you from?"

Kagome blushed as she felt a slight warmth from hand "oh im a long ways from home. I guess that's why im looking a bit lost is because I don't know anyone around here and I have no place to stay not that I cant."

Taisho looked down at her "well what is your name?"

"my name is Kagome". She smiled a bit thinking about that first time that she and Inuyasha first met and how he kept on confusing her with Kikyo.

That very thought made her worry about what was going on in the future.

She was pretty sure by now she was in the past judging from the clothing and the fact that she is currently talking to Inuyashas' father.

Taisho saw that look and wondered what it was that she wasn't telling him. "Kagome if you want you can stay at my castle until you find your way."

She smiled "I would love to you Lord Inutaisho."

He nodded and picked her up and carried her.

She smiled and snuggled in thinking about how much more comfortable this was than riding on a certain someone's back.

He began to ride thinking about this mysterious girl and wondering if there was a chance that he could mate her sense the council was getting edgy about him being a new young lord and unmated.

A/N again thank you for the reviews and please continue to leave them. I love to read how you feel about it so far and if you have any ideas please feel free to let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I am so glad that so many have enjoyed it so far.

After several hours of intense running Inutaisho and Kagome arrived at his palace.

He let get of her legs but when she didn't climb down he tried to help her but her legs seemed to be stuck "I think my legs have gone numb" she laughed a bit nervously when again he tried to remove her legs from his waist.

"what does that mean numb?" finally he undid her legs and she fell flat onto her back.

He tried to help her up but she kept on falling back down "it means that I can't work my legs right now till my blood rushes back down quite painfully."

Touga shook his head and picked her up carrying her into the palace where he was greeted by the infamously annoying toad Jaken

"milord I am so glad that you have returned safely from your journey. Who is that wench with you? She is human I must remove her from the premises"

However before he could do anything of the sort Touga kicked him so far and so hard that a small mushroom cloud poofed up from where the landed a small kaboom noise was heard.

Kagome tried to keep her laughter in check because it reminded her of how Sesshomaru would treat the poor retainer.

Two young avian demons arrived and landed on the ground transforming into their human selves.

They both immediately fell onto their knees "master we are so glad that you have returned safely. How was your trip? Do you need something to eat? Do you need fresh clothing?"

Touga held up his hand smiling "you two spoil me by your thoughtfulness. I am perfectly fine" he ignored the snort that they made and continued

"however this onna who shall stay with me until she is feeling like leaving needs to be shown a room and food needs to be brought up to her rooms."

He smiled at Kagome and took her hands in one of his own "I am sorry but I need to leave for awhile and go to the council of demon lords. There are some things I need to discuss with them. These two are Takara and Ritsu. They will make sure you are not harmed by any of the other demons here. Also if you need anything just ask them."

Kagome was about to say something when suddenly Touga took off.

The two bird demons who were assigned to her chuckled at her expression "milord can be very abrupt and sometimes very random. But he must really like you to go through all of this protection." Ritsu said

Kagome blushed hard and the two demons chuckled.

Takara walked up to Kagome and held her hand "my name is Takara and I'm new here just like you."

Ritsu rolled his eyes "Takara stop annoying the guest. You may be new here but that was months ago. Long enough for you to lose that annoying perkiness that you seem to never lose."

Kagome giggled as they continued to bicker about whether it's a good thing or not to be always be so peppy and happy.

Finally they stopped and Ritsu led Kagome up to her rooms.

When the door opened her jaw dropped to the floor. The room was beautifully furnished with a black wood canopy bed and silver sheets and curtains around the bed. The floor and walls made of black marble and the vanity table was made of white gold and the chair was marble with silver cloth on it. The rugs were so soft that Kagome thought that she could fall asleep on those instead of the bed if she found it to be uncomfortable.

Kagome turned to see Ritsu and Takara smiling "I hope you enjoy your stay at Chez Inutaisho." They left and kagome ran up to the bed and jumped on it bouncing a bit laughing.

She was surprised at the generosity that an almost complete stranger had bestowed upon her.

Meanwhile

Inutaisho went in search of his faithful servants Myoga, Totosai and Saya.

He told them that he found a girl he believed would make a good mate and that they are to accompany him on his journey to the high court to make his case.

They all applauded their lord and was pleased with this new change of events.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N sorry that it took me so long. I had finals to study for.

Inutaisho left the very next morning with totosai, myouga, and Saya. He changed into his absolutely magnificent true form and ran off into the distance howling.

Unfortunately though he left without saying good bye to Kagome which quite frankly irked her to no end.

She was appeased though when she discovered that her room led straight to the largest hot spring she had ever seen in her life.

Kagome sighed in relief as she slid in and began to bathe loving the warm feeling that the hot spring gave her.

She looked around and finally saw some stuff that she assumed was used as soap so she began to use it surprised that even way back in this era whatever era she was in had the use of soaps.

After awhile she was finished and she just laid back and relaxed letting the warm water soothe her muscles and keep her from not worrying.

Back with Inuyasha

The demoness that put the curse on Kagome stood in shock at what had just happened a long with everyone else.

Yuriu had since unbound them and glared at Inuyasha "why didn't the onna go to you half demon?"

Inuyasha shook his head "I don't know lady it was your curse so you should know more than me."

Sesshomaru though was smiling "isn't obvious little brat that she obviously wasn't meant for you? Now you can go back to the walking dead. Use that nose of yours and figure out where she went and if you need her as much as you have been screaming at the top of your lungs for then go get her."

The boy sniffed and growled going in the direction that the scent was hoping that it wasn't the direction he was thinking it was going in.

Everyone followed wanting to find out where it was the girl had gone to.

Inuyasha began to curse when he landed in front of the well and smelled that she had gone in.

Sesshomaru walked up to him and looked down into the well "your nose seems to have betrayed you half demon. It would appear that she is not here"

"well you shut up Sesshy she did go in here. She is able to travel from her time to back here. She must have gone forward."

Yuriu landed her dragon beside Sesshomarus' and laughed "no half demon I can sense that she did not go forward. Indeed it seems that she has gone backwards for some reason."

Inuyasha nearly fainted "what do you mean Yuriu? I thought she could only travel forward." He was about to jump in when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"you can try but you will only go back to her time. She was meant to go even farther back than this. There is someone who she was supposed to meet and save. I cannot say who or when or where or why but that's just what's supposed to happen. The Kamis' demanded this so it must have been done."

Inuyasha glared at her "so you knew all along that this would happen and you didn't say or do anything to try to prevent this? I love her and she is supposed to be with me."

She shook her head "well obviously the Kamis' felt other wise. They felt that she should go and be with someone else."

Another Meanwhile

Inutaisho finally arrived where all of the demon lords and the others had their meetings.

He called the meeting to order to plead his case "I have just met a young miko named Kagome. Yet on sight she did not purify me or anything. When I saved her life from another demon she was gratefull but then fainted. I looked at aura and it's the strongest one that I have ever seen. I wish to mate with this girl even though she is not a lady or a demoness. I have heard some where that there is a ritual that can be done to turn her into one so with the councils permission I would like to both woo her into mating me and also with her permission make her a demoness like us."

The head council demon smiled and nodded "I am pleased that you have found someone to mate with after all this time. However we give you one year to woo her and make her a demon. If by the end of the year and you have been unsuccessful in either or both we will find someone for you. However if you do manage to woo her into mating you and also into making her a demoness at the end of the year the council has decided that you will show her to the council and to the other lords and ladies to make sure that she is the right female to be the next lady of the western lands and right to be your mate."

The young lord nodded and bowed "thank you council for hearing my case and for allowing me to pursue this miko."

They stayed for a bit to rest up and to prepare for themselves for the way back.

Meanwhile yet again

Kagome had put on a beautiful blue silk kimono with a silver star design on it and had gone down to the eating area for breakfast. She was joined by Ritsu and Takara who showed her how to eat the demon way.

They were all eating and laughing when a young neko demon maid came in and bowed low to Kagome and to the others "there is a young human male here and he appears to be hurt. Milady can you see whats wrong? He refuses to be touched by a demon hand."

Kagome nodded and immediately got up and ran to where the young man was at.

He was laying on some blankets and moaning in pain.

She ran up to him and kneeled down beside him "where does it hurt?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her "you don't look like a demon why is a human like yourself living with a bunch of demons?"

Kagome shook her head "this is neither the time nor the place for questions like that. I might answer them after I heal you now where does it hurt?"

He pointed to a deep wound in his side.

Kagome gasped and nearly passed out but she put her hands on the wound hoping that the lessons she took would work. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate and a dark blue glow came from her hands and everyone gasped when they saw the wound healing.

She stopped when it was healed and she put her hands on her head feeling a little woozy.

The young man smiled at her "you have the gift of feeling woman. May I know the name of the healer who saved my life?"

Kagome smiled "yes its Higurashi Kagome. And what is the name of the young man that I saved?"

He smiled as well "its Takemaru of Setsuna (sp?). I am forever in your debt milady Higurashi."

She smiled "you can repay your debt Takemaru by staying here till you are officially healed and well. I am not sure how will I did and there might be side affects."

A/N yes I went there. I added in the male who was in charge of the death of Inutaisho. But who knows what will happen with this. Oh and this is 3 pages yay.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

A/N Im so glad that everyone has liked it so far. I just hope you continue to enjoy this journey.

Takemaru smiled and kissed Kagome's hand "it is my honor and my privilege to be taken care of by such a beautiful onna like yourself."

Kagome giggled and stood up "well you pay quite the compliments milord. Now its time to rest and relax. I will be back in a bit to check on you. Now don't give the servants a hard time."

The young man smiled and put his hand to his head in a salute "aye, aye mon Capitan."

She shook her head and stood up to walk out of the room, dimming the lamps as she went and blowing out some candles to.

Lord Takemaru stayed awake for a long time looking up at the ceiling and just thinking 'what could a beautiful young woman like that see something in a demon like that lord. Hopefully her lover is far away and won't be here for awhile so that I can make my move and figure out what's going. Its obvious he has a spell but what kind of spell is the question."

Meanwhile Kagome was sitting up in her room unable to sleep either.

However the reason for her lack of sleep wasn't because of the beginning obsession but more the worrying about what the witch had said to her.

'If Inuyasha isn't my love then who is it? Why was I sent so far back in time anyway? Why did she put such a spell on me and why did she say what she did to me. Will I ever get back to my own time? Will I ever even see Inuyasha?"

Finally after an hour or two of thoughts just like that running through her head she finally lulled herself to sleep.

Meanwhile

The two bird demons who were there and heard what the young human was saying exchanged worried glances.

Takara nodded at Ritsu and then she jumped up into the air transforming into her true form and flew off in the direction of where her master is.

After several hours she landed and asked for Touga to come down.

Luckily for her the young master was also suffering from Insomnia thinking about Kagome.

She tapped on the window making Inutaisho jump in surprise as he was in la-la-land.

The minute he saw her though he jumped up to the window and opened it letting the bird demon in "Takara what's wrong? Has something happened to Kagome?"

She shook her head "not yet milord however there is a young ningen lord there who was injured and milady decided that he would stay there till he got better. It would appear that he is trying to seduce her milord from the way he was acting. Oh and he also is a demon hater."

Inutaisho growled softly "well have that man watched at all times. I don't want to have to worry about anything happening."

Takara giggled and bowed "yes lord Inutaisho, forgive me for saying this but I THINK SOMEONE IS JEALOUSSSS."

Before he could rebuke her she transformed into her true form and flew away laughing.

Lord Inutaisho growled and slammed the window shut and went back to his bed laying down and tossing a bit trying to get comfortable and trying to not think about what might be occurring back at home.

In the morning when all the other lords were down eating breakfast the young lord came down with dark rings and looking quite haggard.

The other lords looked at him in concern.

The head lord asked the obvious question "what happened to you Taisho you look like you didn't sleep at all last night. Staying up thinking about your lady love?"

At that all of them began to laugh and Taisho growled "as a matter of fact I was but not for the reason you lunatics are thinking. There is a ningen lord staying at the castle and apparently he has designs on my onna."

The other lords stopped laughing and they exchanged glances "so Taisho what do you think you should do?"

"I think I should go back home and throw out the ningen lord before he is able to taint her." The young Inu growled loudly.

The oldest lord put his hand on Taisho's shoulder "calm down pup. You don't know if that's what's really going on. I would suggest going back to the palace and assessing the situation yourself. However since you haven't made your suit to the onna yet she might not realize what's going on. Plus with her being a ningen that makes her ignorant of demon law. You should explain to her after you ask and if she says no then there will be no need for you to explain. Now go"

And with those words Taisho stood up left that palace, turned into his true form and ran towards his own palace.

Meanwhile after Kagome woke up she went down to the dining hall and saw that Takara wasn't there "Ritsu where did Takara go?"

Ritsu shook his head "I don't know milady all she said was that she needed to go do a very special errand. She said she would be back soon but soon could mean something very different for her than for us."

Just as he finished that sentence they heard a noise and looked up to see a bird plummeting in a headlong nose dive.

Just before she could slam to the grand she flapped her wings and arched up into the air gracefully before landing on human legs.

Both Kagome and Ritsu came running out when they heard Takara land.

"where have you been young lady its morning and I doubt you have been home all night." Ritsu yelled at her.

When Kagome started to shake her head trying not to laugh they both turned to her "whats so funny" Takara asked.

"Its just Ritsu just reminded me of my mother always asking questions like that. I think you can be quite the mother hen Ritsu." And with that said she began to laugh so hard she had to bow to keep from falling over.

The two demons exchanged glances and shook their heads not wanting to know.

After she finally calmed down Kagome stood up "I should check on our guest to see how he is feeling."

As soon as she left Ritsu grabbed Takara by her shoulders and shook her "as I said before. Where were you?"

She glared up at Ritsu "I was visiting our lord last night. I told him about Takemaru except I didn't mention who it was by name. He didn't look to pleased that a young lord is here and making goo goo eyes at his ladylove."

Ritsu shook his head sighing "first off Kagome doesn't even know about his feelings and she is human so she doesn't understand our customs. To us it is obvious what he wants to do but to her she probably just thinks he is being nice and helping. Also Takemaru doesn't know either. However if he did know he might try to steal her away just to make a daiyoukai pissed. And now that you told our lord he might get mad anyway and come back in a rage. You know how excitable dog demons are when they find someone playing with a toy they want."

They both jumped when they heard a howl in the distance.

Ritsu glared at Takara while the younger bird demon let out a whimper of fear "do you think he is mad?"

Ritsu laughed "no I just think he was howling to announce he is almost home. No of course I think he is mad."

MEANWHILE

Kagome got to the infirmary and knocked on the door.

A cat demon opened the door and bowed "Milady the young lord is in the recovery room. He has been healing quite nicely. I think he is ready to receive guests now. He has been asking for you ever since he woke up."

She bowed again and showed Kagome were Takemaru was lying down and eating breakfast.

Kagome waited till the young lord saw her and waved her over.

She bowed and sat down beside him "how are you feeling Lord Takemaru of Setsuna?"

He grimaced "I've felt better Lady Kagome of the west."

She shook her head "I am not a lady. I am just a mere girl, No one of any significant importance."

He shook his head "no milady you are far more than just a girl. I can sense something very different about you. I like it though."

Kagome blushed "There is nothing special about me Milord."

She was about to continue when they both heard a howl.

They looked at each other "your lover is probably returning home as we speak. I would recognize the howl of that demon anywhere."

Kagome blushed hard "Lord Inutaisho is not my lover. He is just a friendly passerby who helped me through a tight spot and now I'm staying here till I know what I'm doing and where I'm going."

He took her hand and kissed "maybe in your eyes Lady Kagome but to him you're his future lady. I would be honored if I could get to know you better. I am sure that a human lord would suit your interests better than any demon ever could."

Right before she could reply the male in question came into the infirmary and saw a certain human males hand holding and kissing the girl he wants.

He rushed in but remembered what the other lords said and slowed his pace "hello Lady Kagome. And who is the young man?"

She smiled up at him and bowed "Taisho this is Lord Takemaru of Setsuna. He was badly injured so he shall be staying here till he feels better. I hope you don't mind Taisho. You weren't home and I couldn't just leave a man out in the middle of nowhere to die."

Taisho glared at the male who was receiving so much of her attention but he smiled at her and nodded "if you feel that way then who am I to throw out a man who got injured."

They smiled at each other and Takemaru felt a sudden wave of jealousy overcome him and he shook his head not wanting to show it to Kagome.

She saw the look but didn't think anything of it "is there something wrong Takemaru?"

He smiled up at her "I am doing great milady."

MEANWHILE

Back in the future past Inuyasha ran to the well and tried to jump in and was allowed to the future.

He ran up to the house "Mrs. Higurashi has your daughter come back?"

She shook her head "no dear Kags hasn't come back since the last time you two had come back. Why is something wrong? Did something happen to my baby?"

Before she could worry herself into a frenzy Inuyasha put his hands on her shoulders "no Mrs Higurashi she just seems to have gotten lost. But don't worry I will find her. I thought she might have gone back to this time but I guess she hasn't. But don't worry I will let you know the minute we find her by her coming back home."

Mrs Higurashi nodded "yes please find her. Oh and Inuyasha she is my baby so I cant help but worry about her. When you have children of your own you will understand."

Inuyasha nodded and leapt back into the well.

Before he got two steps though an arrow whizzed by. He looked up to see Kikyo standing there glaring at him "where is my reincarnation?"

A/N I know I was supposed to update ages ago but the good thing is that at least I got in 5 pages and then a little bit of a page 6.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

A/N I am really sorry that I didn't update sooner.

Kikyo walked up to Inuyasha who was still stunned from the arrow attack and then seeing her after who knows how long "I asked you a question Inuyasha where is my reincarnation"

Inuyasha shrugged finally finding his voice "I don't know Kikyo we have been looking everywhere for her but no luck why do you want to find her anyway"

She sighed then smiled walking up to him leaning forward to whisper in his ear knowing that this will get her, her way "it's a secret. I need souls to be on this earth but if I take my reincarnations soul then I wont have to do that. I will be human once again wouldn't you like that Inuyasha?"

His eyes went wide in shock at first but then as her control over him tightened once again he nodded "yes Kikyo I understand. Do whatever you need to but we still don't know where she is"

She glared at him and slapped him "you idiot look harder if you want to forever remain by my side then find that girl and find her now"

Inuyasha nodded and walked into the forest slowly sniffing for the miko obeying Kikyo while said woman cackled with delight knowing that soon she would kill Inuyasha as well as the girl that stole her soul back.

MEANWHILE

The Great Dog Demon was having quite the horrible day.

First he sees his future mate kissing a dirty ningen male and then he is coerced into saying that said ningen could stay by a certain beautiful miko.

He ran outside transforming into his true form and he began to run around to let out his energy and anger into something more productive than simmering at the ningen who he refused call his real name unless in public.

His two most trusted servants Ritsu and Takara flew by him to make sure he didn't do anything to stupid.

Taisho growled at them as he continued to run finally stopping to lie down and role around in the grass.

Ritsu landed beside her master and Takara landed in a tree they both chirped comfortingly while the great dog demon growled to himself thinking about what's happened.

MEANWHILE

Kagome sat with Takemaru talking to him about life in the palace and he told her about battles that he won and the life of a human lord.

As they laughed and talked he gradually started to fall more and more in love with her liking the way she sees things.

Kagome of course being Miss Oblivious had no idea about the mans feelings as she continued to talk trying to forget about that kiss wondering if Taisho would care feeling a slight blush coming on.

Takemaru continued to talk laughing about something that happened to one of his soldiers during a battle against another lord not noticing that Kagome was in another world of her own.

Before he could continue his story the lord of the castle himself came in after his run walking up behind Kagome and hugged her causing the girl to squeak in surprise.

She turned to see Inutaisho and smiled hugging him back "hi Taisho I really do hope you don't mind this"

Takemaru smirked recognizing the jealousy coming from the demon wishing for all he was worth that he could just take the girl away from all of this and away from the evil demon.

Taisho noticed Takemaru looking at him and looked away closing his eyes for a brief moment "I hope you haven't been giving Kagome to much trouble ningen."

Takemaru laughed "oh please demon if im a human then so is she of course so who are you really insulting?"

Before either one of them could do anything Kagome stood in the middle holding up her arms so that they couldn't attack each other "both of you stop that this instant. You're full grown and you should act like that not letting judgments get in the way of anything like this"

They both looked her surprised that she was brave enough to do that but then Taisho began to laugh "oh Kagome this must be another thing people where your from teach?"

She shrugged "sometimes people don't believe that either that or they forget.

Takemaru looked at her "where are you from Kagome? I don't think I ever found out."

Kagome blushed a bit "oh how rude of me Takemaru I am from a place called Tokyo its really, really far away from here."

"Then how did you get here Kagome if you don't mind me asking." Takemaru asked leaning forward Inutaisho leaned forward as well smiling "I cant wait to find out either Kagome."

She sent him a dirty look before turning to look at Takemaru "well I came here to escape war and the oppressive forces of another lord. I think I was the only survivor. I've talked to other people around here and none of them have ever heard of my village I guess it's because it was so small and so quickly taken over."

Takemaru gasped while Inutaisho tried to hide a smirk at her lie that also miraculously stopped any questions in its tracks.

The young lord sat up and hugged Kagome tightly grimacing at the slight pain from his wounds "oh you poor, poor girl if you would like I would be honored to help you destroy the lord who took over your village as retribution for all of the atrocities that im sure occurred there."

Kagome had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing "oh its fine Takemaru really I doubt you could find it. I barely even remember how to get there its that far away. That is sweet of you to offer your assistance but I don't need it. I've heard that the person who did it has gotten his just desserts if you know what I mean."

Before they could continue their conversation one of the healers came in and shooed the lord and the girl out saying that the young lord needed his rest and to not be pestered by some dog demon.

Kagome's eyes went wide in surprise at the healers audacity but stopped staring when Taisho began to laugh "oh you really are a dragon bound and determined to make sure that all of your patients get their rest and relaxation even if it means kicking out your lord."

The healer laughed and bowed "its ironic my lord that I am a dragon. But please leave you are over exciting the patient and he needs rest"

The two left feeling properly chastised but then Taisho pulled Kagome into a room and closed the door behind him.

"whats going on Taisho is something wrong?" Kagome asked looking at him in surprise.

He walked up to her and knelt down on one knee taking one of her hands in his kissing the top of it gently "my dear Kagome these last few days have been the best of my life except for the last two when I hade to leave. The reason why I left was to go to the grand council of lords to ask them permission for something. Now I know this may seem fast but I would be honored if you would allow me to court you and then mate you with your permission of course. I know that I won't be able to reach your family since they are in another time all together but I was thinking about it and what if I set up something with one of the lords and his lady to be like your adopted parents in your real mothers stay to make sure that nothing bad happens to you. So will you accept?"

Kagome looked at him in surprise and then she smiled "yes I would like that but im a human."

Lord Inutaisho shook his head "there is no worries there is a special spell that can be done to make you a demoness. As in I have to bite you a certain way during the mating ceremony."

Kagome put her hand to her throat blushing at the word 'mating' and what it implied.

But she smiled and bowed "I would be honored Taisho."

He smiled and picked her up spinning the two of them around but before he could do much else she held up a hand "quick question will we get to know each other more during this courtship? And how long does it last?"

He set her back down and smiled "excellent question we do indeed get to know each other to make sure it is indeed what we want. The courtship usually lasts a year with me giving you gifts and you learning the role of being a lady of the western lands and things like that."

Kagome smiled "wow what a challenge when does this courtship begin?"

"it begins after I present you to the high council of lords and they accept you"

She nodded wondering about how all of this happened.

A/N I know its been forever since I last updated please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

A/N I know it's been like forever and a day since I last updated. I've just been so busy lately

WARNING: CERTAIN FEMALE NATURAL OCCURENCES WILL BE MENTIONED AND TALKED ABOUT. IF YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THAT SKIP I FORGOT TO PUT WHEN IT STARTS BUT IM SURE YOU WILL FIGURE IT OUT.

Kagome nodded and smiled "ok so how do we go about with this presentation?"

Touga smiled "well they know you're human so they won't be expecting you to do anything miraculous like transform into your original form. However they do require that you know a bunch of stuff like dancing, painting, musical talent of some sort, history, reading and writing, and knowing how to be a lady of the western lands"

The male tried not to laugh as the girls jaw dropped to the floor Hannah Barbara (sp?) style except minus the tongue rolling out and to the floor.

When she heard him laugh she gave him a dirty look "well what happened to 'no pressure'?"

Taisho laughed again not realizing what was soon about to happen "well my dear that went out the window when the council decided to make sure that you were the right girl to be lady of the western lands. However there is some stuff that you already know from having lived in the future which means that there is no need for you to learn those."

He realized right after he said it that he said something wrong when she stilled and turned to glare at him "oh Taisho which do I know and which do I need to learn? Apparently I'm not skilled enough to be able to do you justice hmm?"

Taisho was about the answer when there was a knock on the door and Takara came in saying that Lord Takemaru was requesting her presence.

As soon as the girl left the bird demon smacked him upside the head causing the lord to turn to her and glare "why did you do that Takara?"

"It was nothing sir just thought I saw something that needed to be hit. However you did something bad to get Kagome close to killing you. However what did you say to her?" Takara looked up at him inquisitively and saw him blushing.

"I don't know what happened Takara she just blew up at me over the fact that she is going to be tested and then the stuff that she has to learn. I might have insulted her saying she is book smart." Takara glared at him "excuse me my lord while I go swat something" she then proceeded to smack him upside the head again.

Taisho rubbed his head "what did I do wrong Takara? We were doing great and then I did something and she bit my head off."

The bird demon sighed "oh you idiot. I have forgotten that its been awhile since you've talked to a girl who didn't fear you the way your servants do. But I have a hunch that it's not just you she is pissed about there is something else. I think I know what it is. However if I am correct then you just stay away from that poor girl till she feels better." She left the room leaving the Lord confused and a little scared for some reason.

MEANWHILE

Kagome knocked on the door to the infirmary and walked up to Takemaru's bed "you wanted to talk to me?"

The young lord looked up at her smiled "actually know sweet Kagome but I wouldn't mind talking to you if you want to."

Kagome smiled at him "well I wouldn't mind sitting and talking for a bit I need to vent anyway. I heard that you will be able to leave tomorrow"

Takemaru nodded "yes that is true but I don't want really want to right now. I want to get to know you more. I think I might like you Kagome."

The girl blushed when he said that "I am flattered Takemaru but Lord Inutaisho already requested my hand in mating."

His eyes narrowed "yet another reason to hate to hate the demon. What does he have that I don't Kagome?"

Kagome looked down at the floor "I don't know Takemaru. I really don't know why I would want a demon over a human. There is just something about him that is so alluring even though I did just bite his head off so he might not want to be around me so much anymore."

Before Takemaru could say anything Takara came in "excuse me milady I was wondering if I could talk to you for a few minutes? I promise it will be quick so that you can go back to hanging out with the young healing ningen lord."

The girl looked at Takemaru "I hope we can continue this conversation at another time. I really wish that I did not have to say such things." With that she left with Takara leaving Lord Takemaru of Setsuna to sit and plot wondering as per usual how such a beautiful onna could have been swayed by a disgusting demon lord who deserves to rot in the deepest darkest pits of hell for all eternity.

MEANWHILE

Takara led Kagome to a little alcove area "what's wrong Takara you're acting very strange."

The bird demon blushed and looked down at the ground "milady I know this is a little personal to ask but I need to ask you why did you yell at Lord Inutaisho? Not that he doesn't deserve a good yelling at every once awhile but you didn't hear that from me"

Kagome shook her head "I don't know why I just felt a need to yell at him and I was feeling a little irritated anyway."

"Are you on your cycle?" Takara looked at her inquisitively

The other girl blushed "well not right away I'm always cranky and irritated a few days before during and after. Then comes serious back pain for a few days and then bloating and then going right back to irritation. However it's strange that I was only irritated at Taisho. Maybe it was what he said that set me off no one has said anything to irritate me quite like that."

Takara smiled "oh I understand. We demon females while don't have them as often as human females we do know what you go through time and time again. However for back pain we do have an amazing acupuncturist who is excellent at this kind of thing especially if you have serious back pains during that time."

Kagome smiled "thank you Takara I think if things get really bad I will go see your acupuncturist and hopefully he will be able to help me with this. I should probably go and apologize to Taisho for what it was that I had said." Takara and the girl exchanged glances of understanding about what it was that had caused her to be so abrupt and rude to the lord.

"Well I should probably be on my way so many things to do and so little time to do them. I hope you don't mind learning some of the stuff that Lord Taisho was talking about from me do you?" Takara smiled reassuringly at Kagome "Don't worry though its really easy once you start learning and you get to wear pretty outfits."

The younger girl huffed "well that's all fine and dandy but why must I learn all of this stuff anyway? Will I need any of it for when I become a lady? And does some council of demons who are probably prejudiced by me being human in the first get to decide whether or not I can even mate this man" Kagome stood up to pace in the alcove looking around surprised that there are little windows in the alcove looking outside like in the parapets of castles.

Takara sighed "well my dear it's a very long story so I suggest you sit down before you create a ditch in the ground from all that pacing its not very good for you to be doing that however it is good for releasing stress. Now lets see where to begin. Well its very beneficial for you that you already know how to read and write it shows that you are above simple peasent folk and that you are a lady unlike any others especially for ningen onna's. Most onna's both demon and ningen alike don't know how to read much less write. Its very said considering that leaves so much power to men even though this is a male dominant society. Anyway I need to get back to the point. You being able to read and write will cover miles of uncertainty if there is any way for the council. To be able to dance and show some form of musical talent is to show that you can entertain. When your lord is away or is having a party you can entertain them and make him proud. Now I know that might seem a little foreign to you considering you're from the future. And don't worry Taisho told me in the strictest confidences. History is so that you know the history of your country. I will have to teach you about demon history even though they probably won't quiz you on that it's still good to know that you are willing to learn about Taisho's history. To be a lady of the western lands however will take a lot more than what we can teach you in a classroom. That will be the true test not what the council will do to test you. I can tell you what is expected of the lady but it will be up to you to take it onto yourself to truly become the Lady of the Western Lands and be able to handle that title. I will be there to help you and give you advice for as long as you need of course up to a point anyway when you will need to spread your wings and leave the proverbial nest and be able to do things on your own. I will be there to help you though whenever you need it."

Kagome stopped her pacing to look down at the demon that was sitting there and talking to her and she began to calm down and then panic almost minutes apart "so you're telling me that I need to learn all of that in a certain amount of time? That's crazy who can do that?"

Takara took her in her hands and shook her slightly to calm her down "you can do it that's who can do it. We will work day and night until we found out when it is that they do arrive so that we can either speed up or slow down a bit."

Kagome nodded and hugged her before starting to leave the alcove "thank you I just know we will be great friends through this and I promise not to let you down." And with that she left to go find Taisho having a determined look on her face that was not to be trifled with.

However when she went to where she last saw him she saw he wasn't there. Upon interrogation of the staff she found out that he wasn't only not in the room but also wasn't anywhere near the castle. Apparently he left a few minutes go in his true form.

Taisho ran off in his true form to release some stress and anxiety while also trying to figure out what it was that he did wrong to receive the girls anger. With him to make sure he didn't do anything to stupid was the other bird demon (insert name) "my lord im sure that you did nothing to make her angry she might have just been suffering from stress and anxiety so she just took it out on you to relieve some of that stress. Much like what your doing now except she cant turn into some animal at whim. Just let her calm down before returning. Maybe she will want to apologize then." The Bird demon continued to fly beside his master until the Inu started to slow down starting to feel a little tired after several hours of flying all around Japan to calm down and just think.

When he returned to the castle and went inside he looked for Kagome. However what he saw when he found her shocked him.

Takara and Kagome were dancing to some music the younger girl following the older girls movements while saying random historical events that were before the time she was in currently and Takara correcting her every once in awhile. After she covered human history she was then coached in demon history all while still dancing.

When the two girls sat down to rest he came in clapping his hands "well done you two im so glad that you decided to do this Kagome can I talk to you for a minute?"

The girl looked over at Takara who nodded and she went over to Taisho who then proceeded to lead her out of the room that the two of them were in and he took her over to the little alcove that Takara took her to before when she sat down Taisho knelt down before her and put his hands on hers looking up at her beautiful face "Kagome I am sorry about whatever it was that I said to make you angry at me. You are amazing and im sure will wow the council with whatever you do"

Kagome smiled and leaned forward to hug him gently "you are a sweet, sweet man Taisho I was going to appologize to you for the way I acted. I probably will not be acting like myself for a bit due to certain circumstances that im sure you don't want to hear about. I should be going back to class anyway so that I can be sure to be the best thing that council has ever seen." She stood up pulling the young lord or at least him letting her think she was doing that herself.

He pulled her gently into his arms to give her a soft gentle kiss leaving her breathless and blushing "I have been known as quite the debonair man even though you are my first human that I've kissed I hope we can continue to do this"

Kagome giggled and smiled "oh you can continue to kiss me whenever youwant as long as you warn me in advance. You are an amazing kisser by the way."

Taisho let her go smiling glad that he was able to sweep her off of her feet even though they still don't really know each other all that well.

When Kagome entered the 'classroom' smiling Takara bounced up to her and looked her straight in the eyes "ok girl what happened spill."

They both began to giggle when Kagome told her about the kiss and about what he had said.

Takara was the first to get out of the sighing dreamlike state and she gently slapped her arm "enough day dreaming now we need to focus now to make him proud of you."

The younger girl pouted and sighed "fine but I want a break in an hour to daydream again"

A/N wow I do believe this is longest one yet just 6 pages yay. Anyway I know it might have been a little all over the place I was tryng to convey the crazyness of the time of the month nutcassness even though it probably seemed more helter scelter to the rest of the population. Anyway please read and review you know you want to.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

A/N I know I have no right to ask this but please forgive me for having taken so long to update. I completely understand that I'm sure all my reviewers have abandoned me. However I do have a perfectly good explanation and its one word COLLEGE. Move in day being a freshmen living in a dorm being away from home any of those options work perfectly for this.

The moment has finally arrived.

The evening when Kagome was to be introduced to the lords.

And man was she absolutely positively scared half to death.

In the last few weeks she had perfected the areas that she needed perfecting however she just knew that Kami wasn't on her side tonight and she was going to mess up and embarrass herself and Taisho.

She began to pace her room trying not to either vomit or pass out or do both from sheer nervousness.

As Kagome continued to pace Taisho was in his rooms getting ready feeling a little nervous but knowing that Kagome was going to be fine "Takara could you check on Kagome to make sure she is doing ok?"

The bird demon nodded and walked over to Kagome's room "Kagome dear are you ok? Its almost time"

Before Takara could say anything else the door was opened and the demon pulled in before the door was shut and locked behind her "I can't do this Takara I'm going to be embarrass Taisho and myself. I'm not going to get their approval, I'm going to be made a laughing stock and I'm going to be called bad names for living here."

Takara was extremely close to slapping Kagome out of her panic attack "Kagome everything will be fine don't worry. You're not going to mess up, you're not going to be a laughing stock you will do great. You will make Inutaisho proud of you."

The girl looked up at her with wide eyes and hugged her tightly "thank you Takara I really needed that"

The older girl smiled and then pushed her to the changing area "I'm glad now get dressed we ONLY HAVE 5 hours to get you ready and beautiful so we can't dilly dally here."

Kagome laughed and started to get dressed with a maids help "of course Takara what would we be if we wasted more time especially since we do only have 5 hours to get dressed and what not"

MEANWHILE

Lord Takemaru had finally recovered and despite Kagome's insistence of staying he really couldn't for various none of which were the absolute truth in this situation.

He was given his horse and was on his not so very merry way when he found his men again and they stayed where they were at originally and waiting for their lord to return.

Some of the generals understood the look in his eyes and asked what was going on "Gentlemen what would you do if a woman you liked no loved was being seduced by a demon?"

They all gave their opinions on what to do and it ranged from abandoning the woman to killing the demon and then the girl for betraying them.

Their lord stopped them before they could get too far and he told them to leave him.

After they left he walked into his tent to plot what to do about Kagome. He knew he loved the girl what man wouldn't. She is smart and funny and more importantly beautiful and graceful. He knew that with the proper training on his part she would become the epitome of the perfect wife.

His current issue was how to get Kagome to see reason and to see that the demon was no good for her that she would be corrupted and the demon would leave her in ruins.

Takemaru of Setsuna had a very dark secret one that would ruin him if anyone found out.

That secret was that his mother Lady Izayoi (how ironic right?) was seduced by a demon when he was very young.

His father the current lord of the time was away fighting in the wars when his mother was approached.

The demon was very handsome and was a bat demon (almost like Shiori's dad).

However the demon used her and left her with child, a half demon that would live its life in a basic hell.

His father came home and discovered Izayoi to be close to giving birth he sent her far away from the castle in disgrace with the warning of if she were to come back she would be killed and the child as well.

She was never permitted to see Takemaru and his father instilled in him a fierce hatred of any and all demons.

He never knew what happened to his mother but he did know that she was never seen again.

The fact that he never saw her again mixed with the fact that it was a demon that was the cause of that and stir in a bit of pure unadulterated hatred from his father made the boy a very a bitter child.

The man never remarried and always and forever despised demons instilling that hatred into his one and only son to make sure he was never seduced by a demon and to make sure that his son would never put up with it.

Takemaru sighed looking out from the tent his men had pitched for him remembering his youth and knowing that if he didn't do anything a very beautiful very important female will get hurt by a demon and not just any demon a lord who is quite possibly the worst kind of demon.

He called his generals in and he explained the situation to them.

When they knew of said situation they all sat down and began to plot what to do to rescue the damsel in distress and a good way to kill the demon because they can't let the demon stay alive if what the Young Lord was saying was any indication.

MEANWHILE

The head lords had finally arrived at the palace of Lord Inutaisho and they were milling around in the ballroom area when a gong sounded and Lord Inutaisho raised his hand hoping and praying to every Kami that was willing to listen that Kagome was ready began his speech "My friends it pleases me greatly that you have all been able to make it to this very special occasion. As many of you know a young human girl managed after all of these years to win my heart. I hope that she passes your tests tonight and this weekend and I hope she wins your hearts like she won mine. Lords and Ladies Lady Kagome is here to show her skills"

Everyone began to applaud gently and the girl had to be pushed forward slightly by Takara before making her grand entrance.

She was a sight to behold her hair was put up in an intricate style with objects in her hair she was amazed that hadn't fallen down yet.

Her kimono was a one of a kind type outfit a beautiful blue silk that brought out her skin tone with silver embroidery that depicted a great big dog howling at the moon Sakura petals swirling around its body.

Anyone who saw it would know it was Lord Inutaisho that was howling up at the moon.

Kagome took great care to make sure she didn't fall off of her big sandals (I forget what their called please bear with me).

She took out her fan and opened it up revealing that its design was a sakura tree its blossoms in full bloom some of its petals escaping to swirl around the tree as well.

The girl bowed gracefully "my lords and ladies I thank you greatly for allowing me to plead my case in regards to marrying Lord Inutaisho. I understand that a marriage with him is a matter of a high council and I am very happy that you're taking the time to hear me out."

One of the ladies walked forward a graceful cat demoness and walked around Kagome inspecting her "my dear child it pleases US that the young lord has finally found someone who he wishes to spend the rest of his exceptionally long life with. Your posture and poise is absolutely exquisite. You are very eloquent my dear and are soft spoken a very good trait in a woman. I'm sure you're surprised to see that you're being judged by a female well in society women are generally treated equally at least in nobility. I don't know about the lower classes. Since women have to powerful in order to withstand her mate she is allowed equal footing as her husband. I'm sure it will be no different with you and Taisho. You have passed our first test of respect and perfect posture. We know that you are not some pompous arrogant little human onna who doesn't even realize how lucky she is to be with Lord Inutaisho. Not to sound arrogant ourselves of course. Now come with me child and tell me all about yourself"

Before Kagome could say anything in reply to that speech the demoness had taken the girls arm and was basically dragging her into a small group of women all demoness's who wanted to know more about the girl who would soon be one of their own they were sure if they had anything to say about it.

Taisho couldn't help but smile at the fact that she was being welcomed so openly by the ladies of the court.

The other lords came up to him and smiled "Taisho we are proud of you"

The young lord puffed up in happiness at the compliments the other lords were giving him in regards to the girl who he wanted to marry.

After awhile of talking a gong sounded saying that it was time for dinner.

The ladies walked in Kagome leading the way knowing this was another test.

The men sat at the head table while the women sat at the tables that were close by but not exactly there and were a little farther south.

Kagome sat at in the chair that was closest to the lords as she was going to be the lady of the castle and that's where they sat (I have no clue if that's true I'm just making things up).

She waited until the high lord started to eat before eating herself and the ladies nodded in approval that the girl was doing so well.

They finished eating Kagome's etiquette was practically perfect and finally the minstrel stood up and began to play a song causing the lords and ladies to get up to dance.

Taisho walked up to her and held out his hand "would you like to dance milady" She smiled up at him and took the offered hand "I would love to milord".

Everyone else stopped as the lord of the castle and his future bride went out to where everyone was dancing. The minstrel and several others began to play a song and the two began to dance everyone else watching (think Mask of Zorro when Catherine Zeta-Jones and Antonio Banderas danced at the ball).

Kagome blushed as Taisho expertly led her around the dancing area looking up at him ignoring the grins from the lords and ladies amazed at her dancing prowess.

As the song ended Taisho twirled her and planted a soft sweet kiss on her mouth for a few seconds. However in those few seconds there was a change in Kagome. She felt her heart pound and her breath suddenly shorten at the expertise of the lords lips on hers.

He pulled away from grinning at her blushing face and could hear her panting.

Taisho grinned even more when he could smell the scent of arousal coming from her nether regions.

The others could smell it to and caused them to smile thus causing Kagome to blush harder.

The head lord of the group and his lady approached Kagome and hugged her "welcome dear human girl to the glamorous world of demon royalty."

MEANWHILE

Inuyasha and Co. were still searching for Kagome Kikyo being with them and being a total and complete bitch to the rest of the group except for Inuyasha of course.

She was especially mean too little Shippo who had done nothing wrong other than be a little demon child.

While she was with Inuyasha berating him for having not found her reincarnation the others of the group got together for a little meeting to talk about what to do with her.

They all agreed unanimously that they all hated Kikyo and tried to come up with a plan to get rid of her.

Naturally of course they both kept Inuyasha out of the loop and made sure that the clay pot bitch didn't suspect a thing about what it was they were plotting.

While this was happening they had Rin stand guard and let them know if either of them was coming by.

Originally the little girl was against it but then something that Kikyo had done which involved the young Shippo.

She had called Shippo several nasty names including saying that he was worthless and that when he grew up she would kill him before he had a chance to hurt humans the way Inuyasha had done so.

The Miko had made the little fox demon cry and think he was a good for nothing and that was something the little girl couldn't stand.

So while the adults were plotting on how to get rid of her she stood at attention looking this way and that for the older woman who had no right to even be alive since she shouldn't even be alive much less be able to do this kind of damage.

Rin waved at Kikyo and began to call out to her in a loud voice when she saw the woman coming thus letting the others know that the miko was arriving "oh Kikyo im so glad that your back ive been meaning to ask you what kind of her b is this?" thus holding up a small plant that she already knew what it is.

Kikyo put on a fake smile and bent down to the child's level and looked at it "well Rin that is a basil plant where did you find it? Its very rare to these parts" the girl pointed in a random direction and when the older woman left she pranced up to Sesshomaru "Lord Sesshomaru hold me I was so scared and so angry" "you did good Rin I am so proud of you. Now if you will excuse me there is a priestess that needs to be killed"

A/N Yay 6 pages. So what do you think? Should I let Sesshomaru kill her? What about with Kagome? Please review you know those few words always bring a smile to the authors face even if its just a 'good job' or something along those lines. You know you want to press that pretty button right below.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

A/N im so sorry for not updating sooner. As with my last excuse it was college and now it was just being so hectic. I haven't found time. And now that its Christmas break I can actually work on it. Im going to try to make more chapters over Christmas break

Sesshomaru gave Rin a hug before stalking off in the direction that kinky ho (ahem Kikyo) who was laughing hard and talking to Inubaka (ahem again Inuyasha) yelling at him about apparently not caring about her or her soul which made Inuyasha tell her that he loved her and that he will get that part of her soul back as soon as Kagome returns when she returns.

Sesshomaru laughed when he heard this and walked up "little brother your still insisting on allowing a woman made of clay and graveyard soil to run your life? How pathetic however I cant exactly blame you for being at fault she does seem to be quite devious and now she shall die"

Inuyasha stood in front of Kikyo taking out his sword Tetsaiga "I won't let you hurt my beloved Sesshomaru. She is far from devious she is kind and gracious."

Kikyo put her hand on the half-breeds shoulder "please Inuyasha let me handle him I know how to take care of that evil demon."

Inuyasha gave her a look before nodding and stepping aside letting the miko step forward take out an arrow and cocking it into the bow aiming it at Sesshomaru glaring at him "Die Sesshomaru" she shouted and let loose the arrow but Sesshomaru jumped out of the way and held up Tenseiga "Meido Zangetsuha" causing a portal to the underworld to open starting to suck Kikyo in.

She screamed and tried to reach for Inuyasha to drag him to hell with her. He gave one look at his brother giving him a dirty look before jumping with her hugging her not caring about anyone else except for her and her happiness. If she wanted him to die with her then so be it was what was running through his head at time of death.

Sesshomaru shook his head happy to finally be rid of the stupid hanyo (sp?) and that sickening miko that reeked of clay and graveyard soil. 'That harpy will be better off dead now. At least now no one will have to suffer her evilness' were his thoughts as he walked back to the camp and was glomped by Rin "Lord Sesshomaru im so glad your alive and well I was so worried about you". He gave her a look of indifference and patted her on the head "this Sesshomaru is safe Rin stop crying" the little girl began smiling and stood up and bowed "Hai lord Sesshomaru"

Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo walked up to him "where is Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

Sesshomaru looked at him and then began walking "he and the Miko are now in Hell where they belong."

Sango nodded "I can't believe he would do that" Shippo hugged her "yes me to Sango Kagome loved him but the asshole never did deserve her did he. I miss Kagome" Sango hugged Shippo tightly and began to cry "you and me both Shippo"

MEANWHILE

Kagome was talking to the head lord and his lady when everyone heard a shout and a young man came in and walked up to the girl handing her a letter "please don't kill me demons im just a messenger" Taisho walked up to him "who are you who is this letter from" "from Lord Takemaru of Setsuna Lord Inutaisho"

Taisho walked over to Kagome when he heard her gasp "what's wrong my dear" She held the letter to him.

_My Dearest Lady Kagome_

_I cannot allow you to continue with your relationship with Lord Inutaisho he is a despicable demon and a woman whom I love will not no cannot be allowed to be fouled up by a demon. You are too good for the likes of him and if you continue down this path I will be forced to take drastic measures. I love you dearly but I wont accept that you like to be with demons. I await your arrival with courier. If you don't come then I will know your answer._

_Love_

_Lord Takemaru of Setsuna_

Kagome could see Taisho's eyes start to turn red with anger and she put her hand on his shoulder "Taisho please calm down he wont be able to attack not since im here with you and you have demon guards everywhere. I will be fine. Just let me send him a letter in return" Taisho nodded slowly calming down under her gentle touch.

Lord Takemaru was sitting in his tent hoping that the girl his beloved would come and not cause him to have to take drastic measures when the same man he sent came in at full running speed practically falling over the Lord so happy to see him "milady sent you this letter" Takemaru frowned but opened it

_Lord Takemaru of Setsuna_

_I am terribly sorry but I cannot and will not accept your feelings. I'm sorry that you don't like Demons but Lord Inutaisho has been kind to both of us. I regret that we won't be able to remain friends or any forms of that because of your prejudice please don't try to come here you won't win against Lord Inutaisho or his army they are demons you are humans you will be slaughtered please don't cause unneeded bloodshed._

_Sincerely_

_Lady Kagome Touga_

When Takemaru read through it and most specifically what she signed her name with which is the Lords last name he crumpled it up and tossed it into a fire yelling in rage.

His men heard the yell and coward wondering what on earth could have caused their Lord to harbor so much rage and hatred and when he walked out of his tent they all back up away from him "let us rage war on those demons I will not rest until I have cut off the head of Lord Inutaisho and his lady" as soon as he raised his sword everyone else raised theirs as well in one loud roar.

A/N I know its not very long and its been like forever and a day since I last updated but please review. Also if anyone has any ideas about the direction I should go in for this story please feel free to let me know.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

A/N OMG an update so soon im in shock. NOTE CONTINUED slight insanity is about to insue as well as crazyness lack of power over the mind etc.

Kagome and Touga went back to their individual rooms however before Kagome could go to bed there was a gentle knock on her door.

She went to answer the door and Touga stood there looking nervous as hell "Im sorry Kagome to disturb you but I just couldn't go to bed." Kagome smiled at him and nodded "come in is this about Takemaru?"

The soon to be great dog demon blushed "yes I just know that the insane ningen is going to try something crazy like try to hurt you." He embraced her and the two of them started to kiss not really knowing the horribleness that was about to ensue.

MEANWHILE

Takemaru and his men were getting ready to attack the castle giving his men a pep talk "NOW LISTEN MEN THE WOMAN THAT I LOVE HAS BEEN TAKEN BY A DEMON. I WANT HER BACK AND I WILL NOT REST UNTILL SHE IS IN MY ARMS AGAIN." The men roared excited to fight especially against demons.

The army walked up to the castle excited to fight.

When they reached the castle Takemaru at the head and told the archers to start attacking the castle.

MEANWHILE

Kagome and Touga were kissing him touching her. Before they could continue though a dog demon knocked on the door and hen came in "my lord the human that we so graciously took in is attacking the castle with hundreds of men. The guards don't know if they should fight back because they are humans or what."

Touga growled angry and Kagome looked up at him scared "what's wrong?" he looked down at her and realized he was scaring her because his eyes turned red and his nails were becoming elongated claws. He forced himself to calm down "I am sorry Kagome I'm just so mad that that scum of a human is trying to attack this castle and HE thinks he can actually win. Don't worry I will take care of everything."

She shook her head "please don't Touga they are humans." "Humans that are attacking us wanting to kill us." Kagome sighed and nodded "fine Touga I guess I have no choice but to let you fight."

He nodded and hugged her "I will be fine Kagome please don't worry." She gave him a kiss and he kissed back before walking out of the room. Ritsu and Takara came in "long time no see Kagome sama." Takara hugged Kagome tightly "I saw that you were greatly accepted by demon society which is a really good thing." Ritsu ran up to Kagome and glomped her causing the girl to gasp and nearly fall over "you two are crazy."

The two demons in question nodded grinning "exactly Kagome. That's why Lord Inutaisho likes us so much because we are crazy."

Kagome shook her head not wanting to ask any more questions about that knowing for a fact that those two are indeed crazy.

MEANWHILE

Takemaru and his warriors were attacking the castle the leader getting irritated that no demons were coming out when suddenly a ton of demons came streaming out their feared leader and lord at the front taking out his feared swords Sounga and Tetsaiga. Swinging Tetsaiga he shouted "Kaze No Kizu (wind scar) causing half of the human lords army to be wiped out.

The rest of his army ran forward shouting out various words as their swords obeyed slaughtering countless humans in the army.

Touga ran through looking for Takemaru of Setsuna so that he can kill him for being so rude and so racist against demons.

However he never found the lord this caused Touga to start cursing and ran back into the palace knowing that Takemaru is going to look for Kagome and find her because he knows where her room is.

MEANWHILE

Kagome and her two companions were in her room when there was a knock on the door. One demon went to see who it was. When Takara opened the door she was stabbed by Takemaru. Kagome and Ritsu stood up "what are you doing Takemaru you are going to get yourself killed."

Ritsu ran at the man and was stabbed as well. The girl could clearly see the madness in his eyes "I love you Kagome I will have no one else but you I will not let any other man have you." He grabbed kagome and swung her over his shoulder " I will have to cleanse you after having been touched by demons what a shame though. We will have to burn that Kimono. No woman of mine is going to be caught in such hideous clothing."

Kagome glared at him and shook her head "Takemaru I will not leave Touga for you. I love him I wish you could see that and not be blinded by that pure hatred that you seem to feel for all demons. Why do you hate them so anyway?"

The man turned away from her shaking a bit "A group of demons destroyed my village and killed everyone that I knew and loved. I may be lord but my castle my everything was taken away. I don't mean the actual home itself but the people in there. I had to rebuild and regroup. The only reason why I wasn't killed was because I was away on business with another lord. My beloved Izayoi was killed that day. I love you Kagome because you remind me of her. Strong dependable kind hearted. However the difference between the two of you is that you let your heart get stolen by a Taiyoukai. Now I shall kill you so that your beloved will know the pain and suffering that I felt. So that you will no longer have to be tarnished by that despicable demon Inutaisho." And with this words he swung his sword at the girl causing her to scream and duck running out of the room before Takemaru realized what had happened.

He sighed and started to follow eerily calmly knowing that she cant run forever. Madness coursing through his veins at the thought of another woman he loved having been basically killed by a demon.

MEANWHILE

Touga ran through the castle looking for Kagome. He sniffed and smelled fear his eyes going red for a second before he shook his head and continued running knowing that he wont be of any help to Kagome if he goes into full big scary demon mode.

He continued following the scent of her fear noticing that its becoming more and more rancid the closer he got to her.

He finally saw her and noticed hat she was running from Takemaru who was wielding a sword and swinging it at her laughing maniacally "oh Izayoi isn't this such fun lets play together and I can show you how I play war."

Kagome whimpered and tried running faster "I told you I am not Izayoi I am KAGOME."

Before Takemaru could deal the final blow he was blocked by a sword. Static electricity iminating from the other sword. Kagome turned when he heard cursing and saw Touga standing behind Takemaru blocking his sword.

She smiled at him but then backed up a bit when she saw his eyes flashing red. "touga are you alright."

He grunted and then grinned at her "trust you to be more worried about me than yourself at a time like this. Run to the back of the castle I have a group of demons there to escort you to the other castle. I will be there soon wait for me." Kagome nodded and ran to where she was directed and saw the demons there. They bowed to her and she got into a special carriage of sorts that are for demons. Said demons then ran quickly to the other castle Kagome trying to suppress the urge to start crying from worry and fear for Touga. Hoping he didn't do anything too stupid and rash.

MEANWHILE

Touga jumped back before Takemaru could hit him when he know that Kagome was far enough away to be safe. Takemaru glared at him "how dare you demon take away what was rightfully mine. Izayoi would never be with you anyway." Touga sighed "You human idiot her name is Kagome. Why would she want to be with someone like you who only sees her as the new alive version of the woman you loved and lost."

Takemaru growled making any demon proud and ran at him "shut up Demon it is YOU who doesn't deserve the love of the beautiful woman Kagome see I do know who she is she just seems to remind me so much of Izayoi that its hard to discern the difference between the two of them. Anyway you filthy demon you will die."

Before anyone could do anything Touga took out Tetsaiga and started to swing it at Takemaru shouting with all his might "Kaze No Kizu." At the same time Takemaru swung his human sword at Touga yelling.

A/N sorry I know I should finish it up but for some reason I really like keeping things up in the air LOL. Anyway I am in shock that I made another update so soon LOL.


	11. Chapter 11

THAW

Ch. 10

A/N I know its been forever and a day since I last updated hopefully this will be a good chapter

Kagome arrived at the palace with little to no incident and she looked out to see if she could see her beloved coming.

However before anyone could do anything there was a whirlwind and a woman dressed quite decadently for the age landed right beside kagome "you wouldn't happen to be Lord Inutaisho's mate would you?

The girl nodded glaring at the woman defiantly "who are you and what do you want?"

"my name is Kyoshi and I am here to kidnap Lord Inutaisho's mate due to the fact that HE IS MIIIIIIINNNNE"

with those words she picked the girl up held a knife to her mortal throat and took off into the air. "if even one of you tries to follow us I will slay your Lady Kagome right where she is right now. Tell your lord to come to where we first met. He will know where it is and who it is that you are talking about."

Several hours later there was a howl that could be heard from miles around and a large white dog with the exact same markings as the great Inutaisho arrived at the palace where his beloved bride was supposed to be.

However when the great dog demon didn't smell her in the vicinity but also smelled a disgusting odor that could only be placed with one female in particular he found the man who was supposed to keep HIS woman safe and growled at him basically threatening him to within an inch of his life.

The other demon was so frightened that not only did he start to smell but he also collapsed into a trembling puddle of fear and shivering.

He was however able to say "My Lord Inutaisho, a fearsome demoness came to us and kidnapped my lady. She said that she knew you and that you were to meet her at the place where you first met. Please don't kill me, If you wish it though I will kill myself or whatever you wish to keep me in pain."

The far more majestic demon shook his head "enough, you are making even myself reek. I don't need your fear on me. Besides if I can get Kagome back in one piece consider your eminent death postponed. However if anything happens to her by the time I get her, you can consider your death quite near."

And with those words the demon turned back into his dog form and howled. He then began to bound and run towards where he knew that the scary lady was. AKA Lady Kyoshi.

A/N I know its not very long. Please Review.


	12. Chapter 12

THAW ch 12

A/N Thank you to those who have reviewed and who have added this story as an alert, fave, etc.

Kagome woke up chained and gagged in a strange room.

To some it would have been a medieval torture chamber. Full of all of those lovely little devices that we all know and love so dearly

The girl looked around pulling at the chains to see if there was any way for her to get away.

Unfortunately the chains were made of metal and were made to last for awhile.

Before Kagome could really start to panic there was a sound of a door slamming and a woman that looked familiar came into the room and stood before the captive girl.

She looked up and glared at the woman "why did you kidnap me. You do realize that my mate will come for me right? When he does you are a dead woman"

The lady laughed "oh please, you and your 'mate' haven't done the full deed yet. If you had I wouldn't have been able to attack and kidnap you. Your 'mate' never would have allowed you to be on your own anyway. Your nothing but a filthy little human girl who only became the mate of MY Inutaisho because you batted your eyelashes and got into the family way."

This made Kagome "oh please 'batted my eyelashes? Got into the family way?' what is this the 15th century? Wait don't answer that. But still your acting completely primeval. Inutaisho saved my life and he loves me for me, not because I got into anything"

Lady Kyoshi hissed and backhanded Kagome "you worthless peasant. I shall become Inutaisho's mate. You do not deserve him. He is mine and no one else's."

Kagome winced and rubbed her cheek glaring at the older woman "well obviously he didn't get that memo. You are a psychotic crazy woman. I am glad that he chose me instead of you."

The lady shrieked and was about to unleash her deadly claws when everyone heard a howl, the kind that would send shivers down someones back and not in the good way.

Kagome smiled "I don't think MY future mate is happy with this scenario. Do you think that if he really wanted you, he would be sounding like that because YOU kidnapped ME? I would have thought he would be elated and ecstatic to celebrate his victory with his bride. His queen."

Lady Kyoshi shrieked in anger and was about to strike Kagome when a large dark figure stood in between Kagome and the Lady.

Both women gasped at the power rippling from the figure and then again when he revealed himself to be Inutaisho.

Lady Kyoshi smirked "my Lord Inutaisho it is such an honor for you to be visiting ME of all people. To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

Inutaisho growled and grabbed her by the throat and began to shake her a bit "you know perfectly well why I'm here LADY Kyoshi. You have stolen something of mine that I want back. I told you this when we were pups and I will tell you this now I don't like you. Never have, never will now back off or I will put you with a demon of low breeding who doesn't know anything about the ways of court life and will be the worst husband that you could possibly think of, however the possibility of making you mate Naraku is another one that is a horrible catch and would make a horrible husband and you know perfectly well that I can do this since not only am I your overlord but I am your guardian until it is time for you to mate which I am supposed to help you with. Now I am going to leave with my Kagome. Don't even think about following or trying to sabotage or you will regret it. Do I make myself clear Kyoshi?"

She glared at him and bowed "yes Lord Inutaisho I understand you perfectly. I shall no longer be a threat"

Inutaisho nodded and turned to look at Kagome who was trying her hardest to keep from laughing at the predicament that the Lady had found herself in. "How are you doing my darling? Did she hurt you in any way, shape, or form?"

Kagome shook her head and wrapped her arms around her beloved "She was all bark and no bite. However I would much rather not try to figure out if she does have more bite than bark. I am sorry to be such a troublesome mate."

She looked down and began to cry which caused Inutaisho to bend down and kiss her on the cheek gently "You are not troublesome my dear. Not even close. I'm sure once we are officially mated and you show everyone what a powerful, lovely soon to be demoness you are they shall hurt themselves to be the first to congratulate and pay homage to us, the lord and lady of the western lands, the house of moon."

Kagome nodded and Inutaisho changed back into his dog form. She climbed onto his back and he howled before running back to the palace.

Lady Kyoshi growled about this and began to plot.

A/N yeah I know Naraku wasn't around then but I have decided to make another Naraku. I'm sure there were several demons around with that name. The Naraku that we all know and love so dearly is a reincarnation of this one. Now have a happy 4th of July everyone and please review.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N yeah I know long time no see but rest assured im going to try update quicker this time. I am actually on break and have some time with me for myself. Anyway on the story

Lady Kyoshi paced her rooms shaking and tossing things plotting for a way to get back at Lord Inutaisho and his bitch mate Kagome.

One of her servants creeped into the room slowly afraid of getting something hard and breakable chucked at his head.

He bowed before her and waited for her to turn to him "well what is it. Cant you see that im busy"

"my lady I heard a way that you can get you revenge on Lord Inutaisho and his mate" he looked down at the ground hoping he wont get hurt

Lady Kyoshi walked over to the poor demon and began to shake him "and why haven't you told me this before you incompetent oaf. How can I get my revenge. Tell me now"

The servant looked up at her "there is a rumor that there is a village a few days from here that has a well from which demons do not return. It is said that it has great magic. It can make anything disappear"

She turned away from the servant and grinned "we are going to pay a certain mate a certain visit. Get my things ready"

Meanwhile

Back at the palace Taisho and Kagome were kissing and hugging each other "im so sorry that you weren't rescued earlier than what you were my dear"

She smiled up at him "Its all water under the bridge now my lord"

They walked into the garden unaware that there was yet another kidnapping that was going to commence…

A/N so how was it? I know I know terribly short. But I will try to update faster just PLEEEAAASSSEEEEEEEEEE review.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N wow im inpressed with myself another update. Im trying to get in a few before going back to school. Anyway if you have ideas please let me know

Lady Kyoshi stood in the shadows by the famous well looking down at it feeling the powerful aura of all of the demons that had been put to rest there. She smirked and moved back waiting for her spy to come to her with a certain miko bitch in tow.

Meanwhile

Kagome kissed Taisho good night and decided to stay in the garden for awhile to just look at the stars.

The girl sat underneath a Sakura tree unaware that there was danger hiding in the bushes.

Just as she closed her eyes feeling at peace at last she felt something hit her head and everything went black.

When she finally woke up she was by a very familier location on the ground.

Kagome looked up and saw a very angry looking demoness "so she finally is awake. Do you know where your at little girl"

She looked around and then glared at the older woman "yes I do now why am I here"

Lady Kyoshi laughed "well I am here to get rid of you. This well that your leaning against is said to get rid of bodies. Now I want to test this theory" she snapped her fingers and the kidnaper picked Kagome and dropped her into the well.

Kagome looked and was expecting to hit the floor when strangely enough there was a blue light that engulfed her.

She looked and saw that it was the usual time travel sequence that generally happened when she traveled.

The girl smiled and closed her eyes waiting hoping she was going back to original back in time location.

Meanwhile

Taisho stood up sensing that his mate was in danger. Before he was even out of the castle he transformed into his large dog form and howled.

His servants stood back in fear knowing that their lady was kidnapped again and that hteir lord was probably going into a rage over this.

Lord Inutaisho ran in the direction that he sensed his beloved was in.

By time he arrived however, she was long gone and Lady Kyoshi was bent over laughing. He lunged at her growling causing her to jump back and turn into her own dog form much smaller in size compared to Lord Taisho but large enough to hold her own.

She bowed down "my lord what is troubling you. Lost a pet?" she barked a laugh which she quickly ended when Taisho rushed her and put his jaws on her throat putting the slightest amount of pressure causing her to whimper in pain. "it doesn't matter what you do to me. Your precious bitch is gone now. I don't know where she went but she went into the well."

Before she could finish that sentence he growled and bit hard ending her life covering himself in blood. While still drenched he pointed his nose at the sky and started howling a mournful sad sound.

Since she was gone and he couldn't find a single trace of her he wound up marrying a young demoness who became Sesshomaru's mother.

He never mated because of his mating with Kagome and he never tried hoping and praying that somehow they would wind up together again.

Instead of dying because of Izayoi he kept her but then left her in search of his Kagome.

The evil woman had a baby and took care of him at her families castle telling him that his father was dead and gone. Not really caring about his own son.

MEANWHILE back to the present past

Inuyasha and Co. felt a powerful aura at the well and ran over there seeing a blue light. None of them could believe it when they looked down and saw Kagome looking up at them in an expensive looking kimono.

"wow Inuyasha im so glad to see you"

A/N yeah I know right its actually kinda sorta long. Please review and let me know how it was and if you have ideas please let me know thanks.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Yep a new review thank you those who reviewed.

When they got Kagome out of the well it took awhile but she finally began to truly realize what happened. At first she was extremely happy and then sad. Extreme mood swings going from happy that she was back among her family and friends in the feudal era to sad that she had lost the love of her life and knowing that there was the strong possibility that he had died because Inuyasha had not acted any differently.

Several weeks passed and though kagome tried to go through the well it would not allow her to return to either her 'past' or her 'future' things being way to complicated for the girl.

The rest of the group watched and waited hoping she would perk up sometime to at least make them feel better.

MEANWHILE

In a certan castle on the other side of Japan an older male demon stood to attention suddenly and began to sniff the air.

Two demons stood behind him "my lord is something troubling you?"

He turned and grinned "she's back. My beloved is alive"

A/N yeah I know its like super short but I wanted to get it out there for Christmas. Please enjoy.


End file.
